owa_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Connelly
Kylie Marie Vargas (born January 18, 1986) is a Puerto Rican born professional wrestler currently signed with Orlando Wrestling Alliance under the ring name Kylie Connelly. Connelly is a former one-time FFP Women's Tag Team Champion alongside her (kafaybe) sister Katrina Connelly as well as a former two-time FFP Diamond Champion. Connelly is best known for her time with World Elite Wrestling. Connelly started wrestling at the age of 23 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Connelly started wrestling for World Wrestling Council owned and ran by the famous Colón family where she adopted the ring name Kylita. Connelly would spend the next four years training with Carlos Colón, Sr. Connelly would spend the next four years training with Carlos Colón, Sr. After finishing up her training in Puerto Rico, Connelly moved to the United States to learn the American style of professional wrestling. That was when she met Sayge Jemson who agreed to help train her so she took her to the StarrDome and Kylie spent the next year and a half training there alongside Jemson, honing her craft. Jemson later helped Connelly get a contract with World Elite Wrestling the same company where Jemson was a mainstay and had acheived much success which also happened to be the same company that was run by Alakai Burke who also founded and runs StarrDome along with the rest of his family. Connelly would later leave WEW in 2015 and said that she hadn't completely closed the door on a return but was wanting to compete elsewhere before signing with FFP in February 2015 after competing in their inaugural Valentine's Day Battle Royal where the winner would earn a contract. In late April 2015, Connelly would win the FFP Diamond Championship for the first time ending Nina Fox's year long reign before dropping it to Kemina only to regain it not long after. In May, Kylie's (kafaybe) sister Katrina would sign with the company's developmental territory, OWF where in July 2015 she would win the OWF Women's Championship. Kylie along with her sister would form a stable with Lacey Abernathy and Alexis Reed with their gimmick being based off of The Plastics from the 2004 American teen comedy film Mean Girls starring Lindsay Lohan, Amanda Seyfried, Rachel McAdams, Lacey Chabert, Tina Fey and Jonathan Bennett. The stable would split up in November 2015. Connelly would later leave FFP in February 2016 after her contract expired. Early life Connelly was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico and spent most of her life there in Puerto Rico, before moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Connelly started modeling at a very young age, however her passion was wrestling due to watching World Wrestling Council when she was a child with her father. Connelly has one sibling - a twin sister Angelita. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Council and StarrDome (2010–2014) World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2014–2015) In October 2014 along with her (kafaybe) twin sister Isla, Connelly signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and both were assigned to their Animosity brand. Kyla made her in-ring debut on the October 27, 2014 episode of Burnout losing to Risa Goldberg. The Twins made their tag team debut on the November 10, 2014 episode of Animosity where they lost against Robina Hood and Shannon Treamon. After a few months of inactivity, Kyla returned in January 2015 on the January 26, 2015 episode of Animosity where she turned on her sister during a tag team match and blamed her for holding her back thus turning heel for the first time. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Kyla defeated Kalinah and during an interview later on in the night Kyla would go on to issue a challenge to Madame Desdemona at Free Fall 2 Fury for the WEW Starlets Championship. Two weeks later on the February 23, 2015 episode of Animosity, following Desdemona's match with Kalinah, Kyla stormed down to the ring and looked as though she would attack Kalinah before attacking Desdemona herself as the two would begin to trade blows before Desdemona bailed out of the ring. Kyla would then hit Kalinah with the Face Lift before escaping through the crowd as Armada Latina came down to Kalinah's aid. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Connelly teamed up with Madame Desdemona and defeated the team of Kalinah and JJ Goldberg. That night it was later announced that Desdemona would defend her Starlets Championship against Connelly at Free Fall 2 Fury IV. At the PPV, Desdemona defeated Connelly to retain her championship albeit controversially. It was revealed on April 28, 2015 that Connelly had asked for her release and was granted it, thus leaving WEW. Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP Debut and the Council (2015) It was revealed on Twitter that Connelly was in negotiations with Full Force Pro Wrestling, before being revealed along with her sister as one of the 16 women who will compete in a Valentines Day Battle Royal and Tournament to see who will become the next FFP Diamond. On February 14, 2015 during the Battle Royal, Isla became the eighth seed while her sister, Kylie managed to last until the final two before being eliminated by Sarah Robinson, thus becoming the second seed in the tournament. While Isla was eliminated in the Quarterfinals of the tournament, Kylie managed to make it to the semi-finals losing to eventual tournament winner Amanda Cortez. During the match with Cortez, Connelly suffered a minor neck injury when she was not only pile driven onto the ring apron but also in the ring and suffered a stinger. On February 21, 2015 Connelly officially signed a contract with FFP. Kylie made her official FFP debut on February 22, 2015 at the Desperate Measures PPV when she along with Amanda Cortez interfered in the FFP Diamonds Championship match between Nina Fox and Quinn Delaney attempting to aid Delaney, thus establishing herself as a heel and aligning herself with FFP Vice President, Emily Hart. Fox would get an ally in Sarah Robinson and would successfully retain her championship which then led to Connelly and Cortez to get into an argument. It was revealed on February 23, 2015 that Connelly had joined Emily Hart's stable, The Council. On the February 25, 2015 episode of Wednesday Warfare, Connelly defeated Ty Ortega after a distraction from Emily Hart. Later that night after Nina Fox and Sarah Robinson were victorious over Amanda Cortez and Quinn Delaney, Kylie made her way down to the ring and assisted in a three on two assault to end the show. On the February 28, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly teamed up with Amanda Cortez and defeated Nina Fox and Sarah Robinson in a tag team match where Kylie would pin Fox after interference from both Emily Hart and Quinn Delaney with the stipulation being that Emily could decide who Nina's next challenger was for her Diamond Championship. Hart later decided that Nina would defend her Diamond Championship against Kylie, Amanda and Quinn in a Gauntlet match at Aggravated Assault. On the March 5, 2015 episode of Wednesday Night Warfare, Kyla along with Quinn Delaney and Amanda Cortez accompanied Emily Hart down to the ring for her match against Nina Fox. Just as the match started, the trio entered the ring and beat down Nina Fox, with all three hitting their finishers on Nina before Emily pinned her for the win. On the March 7, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly faced Nina Fox and the match ended in a no contest after Delaney and Cortez interfered before the lights went out and a message appeared on the titantron. On the March 11, 2014 episode of Wednesday Night Warfare, Connelly and Cortez defeated Seduction Inc in a tag team match. A few days later on the March 14, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly defeated Fox in a Street Fight after both Quinn Delaney and Amanda Cortez interfered on Connelly's behalf allowing her to pick up the win and extending her unbeaten streak to four. At Aggravated Assault, Connelly failed to win the Diamonds Championship as after Fox defeated Cortez, Connelly was disqualifed after both Cortez and Delaney interfered, however Connelly was never pinned thus retaining her unbeaten/pinned streak. On the debut episode of Woman Crush Wednesday, the team of Kylie, Amanda and Quinn lost to Veronica Clyne, Lizzy Kraven and Nina Fox. On the April 1, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday, Kylie suffered her first pinfall loss losing to Veronica Clyne after interference from Quinn Delaney, the stipulation having been if Connelly had won she would of taken Clyne's spot against Nina Fox at All Torn Up. Championship reigns and various feuds (2015–2016) On the April 11, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly defeated Quinn Delaney. That same night it was revealed that a Diamonds #1 Contender Battle Royal will take place at All Torn Up where the winner will face the Diamond Champion the following night on the first ever FFP Monday Night and that Connelly was one of the participants. In recent weeks both Connelly and Cortez have formed a tag team and have made their intentions known for the FFP Diamond Tag Team Championships. At the PPV, Connelly outlasted all seven other participants last eliminating Amanda Cortez to win the Battle Royal and become #1 Contender. The following night on FFP Monday Night, Connelly defeated Fox to win the FFP Diamond Championship ending Fox's 365 day reign. On the May 2, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly suffered a loss to Quinn Delaney in a non-title match. On the May 20, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday, Connelly defeated Lizzy Kraven in a non-title match. At Guilty Pleasures, Connelly retained her championship against Kemina after interference from her (kafaybe) twin sister Katrina Connelly – who signed a developmental contract with the company. Kemina substituted for Taylor Clawson who was injured in her earlier match. It was revealed the following night at FFP Monday Night that Connelly would defend her championship against Kemina, Taylor Clawson and Nina Fox at the FFP Uprising PPV in a Fatal Four Way match. On the May 27, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday Connelly along with Lacey Abernathy helped her sister defeat Fox in a singles match. On the May 30, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly helped her sister defeat Fox again in a rematch from WCW, this time with the stipulation that if Nina lost she would give her spot in the Fatal Four Way to Katrina. On the June 8, 2015 episode of FFP Monday Night, The Connelly Twins along with Abernathy defeated Fox, Michelle Storm and FFP Hall of Fame Inductee, April Hunter in a Six Diamond Tag Team match. At FFP Uprising, Connelly successfully retained her championship. Kylie continued her feud with Kemina and suffered a loss on the June 24, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday with the stipulation being that if Kemina won she would receive a title match against Kylie at the FFP 4th of July event. A few days later on the June 27, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Katrina defeated Kemina after interference from both Kylie and Lacey Abernathy – now effectively known as the Drop Dead Diamond Trio; the stipulation being that if Kemina won she would be able to choose the stipulation for the match at the 4th of July event or if Katrina won, Kylie would choose the stipulation. At the following July 1, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday Kylie chose a No Disqualifications match stipulation for her title defense. At the event Kylie lost the championship to Kemina after switching places with her sister and her sister being pinned by Kemina despite Kylie trying to explain to the referee that it wasn't her. The next day after Kylie threatened legal action against the company, FFP President Matt Kraven – and Katrina's boyfriend, overruled the decision made by the referee and the match ended up becoming a no contest meaning that Kylie retained the title. That same night it was revealed that Kylie would defend her championship against Kemina in a rematch at FFP Mid Summer Classic with both Katrina and Lacey banned from ringside along with anyone attempting to help Kemina. On July 9, 2015 on the official FFP Twitter account it was revealed that Christina Wiig would be the Special Guest Referee for the match. At the PPV, Connelly retained her championship against Kemina after Wiig attacked Kemina thus turning heel and becoming the newest member of the renamed 4 Drop Dead Diamonds. A few days later on the debut episode of FFP Wednesday Night, Kylie lost the Diamond Championship to Kemina after interference from both the Drop Dead Diamonds as well as Nina Fox, Firefly and Michelle Storm ending her reign at 93 days. A week later Kylie suffered a loss to rival Nina Fox however later in the night was given by Alexis Reed her Triple A Case and Kylie cashed it in on Kemina to win the Diamond Championship back. On the August 22, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Kylie successfully defended her title against former stablemate Christina Wiig. On the August 26, 2015 episode of FFP Wednesday Night Connelly lost the Diamond Championship to Taylor Clawson ending her reign at 21 days. At FFP Blaze of Glory Kylie failed to win the Battle royal to earn herself a rematch with Taylor later that night while also coming up short in being named Miss FFP 2015 losing out by one vote coming in second to Nina Fox. After failing to recapture the Diamond Championship, Kylie began feuding with Quinn Delaney as both would cost one another their FFP Women's Title Tournament matches before a match was set between the two at FFP Lethal Injection. At Lethal Injection, Connelly defeated Delaney. Afterwards Kylie began teaming with her sister as the two announced their aspirations to become Women's Tag Team Champions and over the next few weeks defeated Kemina and Firefly in a non-title match before defeating Lizzy Kraven and Veronica Clyne in a #1 Contenders match earning themselves a shot at the titles at FFP Rebirth. At the FFP Awards Show, Kylie won the FFP Award for Rookie of the Year beating out Aiden Conrad and her sister. Kylie would also go on to win the FFP Award for Feud of the Year alongside Nina Fox. Kylie would also win the Most Clicked Profile FFP Award. At the PPV, the Twins defeated Las Bellezas Peligrosas to win the FFP Women's Tag Team Championship for the first time. The following night at the FFP Return Anniversary show, Kylie and Katrina interfered in the FFP Women's Championship match turning on Lacey Abernathy costing her the match and aligning themselves with Nina. On December 19, 2015, the Connelly Twins surpassed Veronica Clyne and Lizzy Kraven's reign as champions thus becoming the longest reigning champions. At FFP Throwback the Twins successfully retained their championships against Adira Strong and Suki Okada. On the FFP New Year's Eve Show, Connelly was apart of Nina Fox's team along with her sister, "Baby" Jo Messi and Malaya Diyosa and lost to Lacey Abernathy's team of 2Hott (Britain Jade & Farrah Clements), Amy Kraven and Chloe Banks. A stipulation was made prior to the match that if either member of 2Hott pinned either Kylie or Katrina they would receive a future shot at the Women's Tag Team Championship, which Britain was able to do by pinning and eliminating Katrina. On the final episode of FFP Sadistic Saturday Night on January 2, 2016, the Connelly Twins successfully retained their championships against 2Hott after Kylie had cracked the referee in the back of the head with one of the titles before hitting a double BAB on Farrah and Britain that allowed her sister to pin Farrah for the win. At FFP Frost Bite in a rematch the Twins lost the championships to 2Hott after some miscommunication between Kylie and Katrina where Kylie hit Katrina with the BAB by accident ending their reign at 70 days. Return to singles competition and departure (2016) After the Twins lost the Tag Team Championships, Kylie announced that while she loved her sister dearly it was time for her to resume her focus on herself and set her sights on the FFP Women's Championship. On the January 31, 2016 episode of Sunday is for Chaos, Kylie lost to Quinn Delaney. On the February 4, 2016 episode of Thursday Night Madness, Kylie defeated Firefly in what would turn out to be her final match. On February 24, 2016 Connelly's contract expired and she chose not to renew it. Orlando Wrestling Alliance / OWA In February 2016 alongside her sister, Angelita Kylie signed an exclusive contract with OWA. Personal life Connelly was previously in a relationship with Noah Braymore who worked as a realtor. The couple dated for six years and lived together in Sacramento, California before splitting in early January 2015. Connelly briefly dated OWF Superstar Elijah Miller. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Face Lift'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker); 2010–2015 *''BAB – Break A Bitch'' – (Running single leg high knee); 2015–present *''Makeover'' (Headlock driver); 2015–present Signature moves *Bridging vertical suplex *Diving crossbody *Dropkick *Enzuigiri *''Extreme Injection'' (Sitout facebuster); adopted from Sayge Jemson – 2015–present *Headscissors takedown *Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession *Missile dropkick, with theatrics *Multiple pinning variations **Jackknife **Roll-up **Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner **Small package **Victory roll *Single leg boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back *Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into an armbar Nicknames *"The Council's Golden Girl" / "FFP's Golden Girl" (FFP) *"The Firecracker" (WEW) / "The Council's Firecracker" (FFP) *'"The Puerto Rican Spitfire"' (WEW / FFP / OWA) *"The Sparkplug of WEW" (WEW) *"The Queen of Queens / Queen Bee" (FFP) *"The (self-proclaimed) Face of the Diamond/Women's Division" (FFP) Managers *Alexis Reed *Amanda Cortez *Christina Wiig *Emily Hart *Katrina Connelly *Lacey Abernathy *Nina Fox Entrance themes *'World Elite Wrestling' **"Warrior" by Havana Brown (2014–2015) **"Feel My Body" by Jim Johnston (Used while teaming with Isla) **"Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil Kim (2015) **"Ur Girl (Til the End of the World)" by Lilian Garcia (2015) *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **"(Drop Dead) Beautiful" by Britney Spears (2015) **'"Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift (Used while apart of the 4 Drop Dead Diamonds) **"Time to Rise" by CFO$ (2015) **"Time to Rise (Remix)" by CFO$ (2016) **"Force of Greatness" by CFO$ (Used while teaming with her sister) *'Orlando Wrestling Alliance' **'"Time to Rise (Remix)"' by CFO$ (2016–present) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP *FFP Diamond Championship (2 times) *FFP Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Katrina Connelly *FFP Awards (4 times) **Rookie of the Year (2015) **Feud of the Year (2015) – with Nina Fox **Most Clicked Profile (2015) **Women's Tag Team of the Year (2015) – with Katrina Connelly